This Time Imperfect
by SakuraTranslators
Summary: Samedi, elle était juste Sakura, la fille enthousiaste avec de l'amour tout autour d'elle. Vendredi, elle était une fugitive suicidaire, assise sur la plage se demandant si elle serait un jour à nouveau innocente. [Viol] TRADUCTION COMPLET
1. Dimanche

_**This Time Imperfect**_

Auteur original : DXM Junkie

Traductrice : Panthere

Correctrice: Cely

Rating : M

Disclaimer :  Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP et l'histoire à DXM Junkie. Je ne possède rien du tout si ce n'est la traduction.

_Thanks again to DXM Junkie!_

**Chapitre 1 : Dimanche**

Cela commence comme un magnifique rêve.

Ma vie en était un.

Comme l'histoire innocente d'un enfant où l'amour entourait chaque personne et où l'espoir pour l'avenir n'était pas qu'un regard passager. Certes, ma mère m'avait quittée, mais je savais qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle m'observait même dans la mort.

J'avais ma meilleure amie, Tomoyo et j'avais ma famille.

Puis j'avais découvert les Clow Cards et assez tôt, j'avais Kélo et Yué qui seraient morts pour me protéger. J'avais aussi Shaolan Li. Je l'aime plus que n'importe qui. Je pensais aimer Yukito, mais c'était faux.

Les journées étaient chaudes et pleines de vie.

Les examens étaient mes seules préoccupations, surtout depuis que les Clow Cards étaient devenues des Sakura Cards, leurs magies maintenues sous ma propre étoile.

Puis mon frère a organisé une fête alors que notre père était absent.

Il m'avait dit de rester dans ma chambre et de faire mes devoirs, et comme l'enfant que j'étais, j'avais chialé mais obéi après qu'il m'ait promis qu'il nous achèterait le lendemain une glace, à moi et à Kéro.

J'avais même été une gentille petite fille et j'ai dit à Kéro d'aller dormir dans le livre jusqu'à que je le réveille, seulement au cas où quelqu'un avait un accident. J'avais rangé le livre dans mon bureau et pris le téléphone.

Tomoyo et moi avions eu une brève conversation…Mais ensuite c'est arrivé.

Et j'avais seulement quatorze ans…

_Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer dans ma chambre…_

C'est un âge si jeune et tendre. Vous faîtes confiance à tout le monde et avez foi en eux. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'étais si idiote. Mais avec l'ignorance il y a le bonheur…Avec l'innocence la confiance…

_Marchant vers mon lit avec un désir d'ivrogne dans ses yeux d'un gris pâle…_

Je venais d'avoir mon premier baiser avec Shaolan trois semaines plus tôt. Il avait le goût du pop-corn parce nous étions devant un film, mais je me souviens de la chaleur que j'avais ressentie. Mes joues avaient dû être aussi rouges que les siennes car il a posé sa main sur ma joue et lorsque nous sommes revenus au film que nous regardions, je me sentais comme si je ne pouvais jamais être plus heureuse. Tomoyo et moi avions gloussé à cela lorsque nous regardions un vieux western. Je lui avais dit que j'allais rester pure pour lui…

_Ses mains étaient moites alors qu'elles forçaient ma bouche à se fermer. Dans mes yeux il y eut un soupçon de peur. Je vis mon réveil indiquer 2 :17. Les larmes envahirent mes yeux et il commença à forcer ses mains tout autour de moi. _

_Je me souviens que mon corps avait brûlé lorsqu'il était entré en moi et que j'avais crié. Il m'a giflé. Il devait avoir une bague ou quelque chose parce que la gifle m'a fait très mal. _

_Je lui ai murmuré d'arrêter alors qu'il commençait à pomper…Des pensées s'engouaient dans ma tête comme si j'étais celle ivre morte. Des images de Tomoyo, Shaolan et Toya me disant de bien me comporter me donnèrent la nausée. _

_Je pouvais voir mon père alors qu'il partait pour son voyage en Europe, me disant « d'être sage ». Je me souviens qu'il avait une photo de maman dans les mains. Alors que cet inconnu allait de plus en plus loin, comme s'il touchait mon estomac depuis l'intérieur, il ne me vint pas à l'esprit d'appeler Kéro pour qu'il m'aide._

Tout était un rêve avant cette nuit…

J'aurai souhaité qu'il ne finisse jamais.

Je n'étais pas restée pure pour Shaolan. Je n'étais pas restée innocente. Presque innocente…Je l'avais gravement trahi et tout ce que je pouvais y songer était ses yeux chauds et ambrés.

_Après, il m'a laissé étendue sur mon lit. J'ai pleuré._

Je pouvais voir le vent traverser ses cheveux bruns et entendre son doux rire. Je pouvais sentir ses bras autour de mon corps et sentir son parfum.

_J'ai pleuré si longtemps que j'ai finalement pleuré dans mon sommeil. _

Maintenant, je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais quitté ce sommeil troublé.

_Shaolan se retourna et me sourit à nouveau. Il leva sa main et me fit un signe._

_« Sakura ! »_

Mais je me suis réveillée.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: Cet fic comporte 7 chapitres. Il me reste à traduire les deux derniers chapitres qui font à eux deux 6 pages et demie. La prochaine update sera le 15 Septembre, si je n'oublie pas.

Panthere


	2. Lundi

_**This Time Imperfect**_

Auteur original : DXM Junkie

Traducteur : Panthere

Rating : M

Disclaimer :  Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP et l'histoire à DXM Junkie. Je ne possède rien du tout si ce n'est la traduction.

**Chapitre 2 : Lundi**

Je m'assis silencieusement sur le bord de mon lit. Ma chambre était obscure et tranquille. Pourtant je savais qu'il est tôt dans la matinée et que la vie avait déjà repris au dehors.

Je tenais une carte rose dans ma main. Et je regardais mes doigts maigres et délicats courir le long de la carte qui encadrait une image. Mon nom, avec celui de Shaolan, était griffonné sous le mot, « _Hope_ ».

Il y avait longtemps que j'avais remarqué que la carte était d'un rose plus foncé que le reste de mes cartes. Mais maintenant, cela semblait être plus vrai que jamais.

Regardant autour, je frissonnai.

Mon corps nu avait la chair de poule (1) et mes pieds et mes mains étaient engourdis. Cette pièce qui m'avait bercé et réconforté durant tant d'années était maintenant froide et stérile.

Les ronflements habituels de Kéro et le tic-tac familier de mon alarme étaient absents puisque Kéro était endormi dans le livre et que le réveil avait été cassé contre le mur.

Je pouvais encore voir les chiffres brillants…_2 :17_

Durant un moment, j'avais été là, assise et stupéfaite. J'avais été tellement habituée à avoir quelqu'un pour me sauver ; quelqu'un qui venait toujours à mon secours, mais la nuit où j'en avais le plus besoin, personne n'était venu.

Cependant, c'était ma faute.

Je savais que Yukito serait très ivre et que cela affecterait également Yué. De plus, je savais ce que je faisais lorsque j'ai dit à Kéro d'aller dans le livre. Je savais les risques encourus mais ils n'ont pas importé. Le monde était parfait pour moi à cet instant, juste la veille.

« Sakura ! »

La voix de mon frère m'appelait. Il se tenait du bas des escaliers. Je ne répondis pas. Je ne pouvais pas trouver ma voix. C'était comme si le silence m'avait consumé après tous ces cris.

« Ton idiot de petit-ami est venu te chercher pour aller à l'école !cria-t-il lorsque je ne répondis pas. »

Je baissai la tête. Je n'étais même pas habillée. Ma nudité dévoilait des ecchymoses, et j'ai senti de la chaleur entre mes jambes.

_Sa respiration dans mon cou me chatouillait, et ses gémissements profonds me rendaient malade. Je sentais ses mains courir sur ma poitrine nue et descendre sur mon ventre. J'ai tenté de refermer mes jambes mais il les a rouvertes vigoureusement. Et j'ai senti ses doigts froids entrer en moi. _

_Tremblant violemment, je lui ai dit d'arrêter mais l'odeur de l'alcool dans l'air me disait que ce n'était pas ce qui allait se produire._

Me relevant, je me dirigeai vers la porte. L'ouvrant un peu, mes yeux me piquèrent à cause de la soudaine luminosité. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ma chambre était si obscure.

« J-Je ne me sens pas très bien ! Je viens de vomir donc je ne pense pas que j'irai à l'école aujourd'hui. »

Toya me fixa un instant, puis je le vis regarder en direction de Shaolan. Je fermai ma porte mais je pouvais encore vois les regards confus qu'ils se lançaient. Je ne ratais que rarement l'école à cause des maladies. Je savais que Shaolan pensait que j'étais vraiment malade, et songeait déjà à rester plus tard cette nuit pour m'apporter des fleurs afin de me remonter le moral. Mais j'ignorais ce que pensait Toya. Probablement que j'avais pris de l'alcool des adolescents.

La petite fête qu'il avait organisée était devenue hors de contrôle lorsque des personnes qu'il ne connaissait même pas avaient commencé à rappliquer. Je pensais qu'il se sentait coupable car j'avais été dans ma chambre toute la nuit, donc c'était probablement la raison qui le poussait à me laisser à la maison.

Plus tard, il me réprimanderait sûrement mais doucement d'avoir pris de l'alcool.

Fixant ma porte durant un moment puis marchant vers mon lit, je me roulai en boule tel un animal.

Mon corps entier fut à nouveau secoué, si violement que la partie inférieure de mon dos me fit mal. Après quelques instants où je m'étais contentée de rester allongée là, je décidai que je serais incapable de dormir de si tôt donc je me levai et marchai péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Je ne peux pas le voir aujourd'hui » me dis-je doucement alors que je faisais couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Entrant dedans, je sentis l'eau brûlante piquer douloureusement ma peau mais je m'en fichais. C'était chaud et moi non.

Je laissai mon corps tremper dans la baignoire durant une bonne demi-heure, puis m'assis et frottai ma peau.

_Ses doigts touchèrent mes bras, mes jambes, mon corps entier…Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi sale de toute ma vie._

Les larmes piquèrent mes yeux et je frottai avec plus d'ardeur. Bientôt, ma peau était d'un rouge maladif et mon corps était à vif. J'éclatai en sanglots et pleurai à nouveau.

« Je ne peux pas l'affronter aujourd'hui… »gémis-je, sombrant dans l'eau.

Je ne pouvais pas. Il poserait trop de questions, agissant comme si tout était comme hier matin à l'école. Je m'étudiais dans le miroir et je presque tressaillis. Mes yeux verts semblaient si sombres, si…désespérés. Je ne savais pas quoi faire à part pleurer et espérer que la douleur partirait.

« _Shaolan ! Je t'en supplie, fais que ça s'arrête ! »_

TO BE CONTINUED

(1) goosebumps à l'origine qui est ce que l'on a quand on a froid par exemple. Ces petites bosses sur la peau. Vous voyez ? Mais c'est dur à traduire.

Prochaine mise à jour le 20 Septembre 2006!


	3. Mardi

Chapitre 3 : Mardi

Je marchai vers l'école de mon gré, une heure plus tôt.

Mes pas étaient lents et forcés au rythme inexistant. La veille au soir, j'avais reçu cinq ou six appels de Tomoyo et Syaoran.

Je n'ai répondu à aucun d'entre eux. Je m'étais sentie mieux après cinq bonnes heures de sommeil, mais le sentiment était loin du bonheur. C'était plus du vide.

À côté de mon lit, j'avais trouvé un préservatif vide ce qui m'avait au moins donner le réconfort de savoir qu'il s'était protégé. La dernière chose que j'aurais pu souhaiter était une grossesse.

Je n'aurai pas pu imaginer comment mon père ou Syaoran m'aurait regardé si j'avais dû leur dire ça. Leurs yeux auraient été tellement trahis. Durant le dîner, la douleur était enfin partie d'entre mes jambes. Donc, j'avais envisagé d'appeler Syaoran et Tomoyo et m'excuser auprès d'eux. Mais ensuite, Toya a dû entrer et me crier dessus.

Il m'a accusé de m'être soûlée à la fête avec ses amis.

Il a ensuite répliqué que j'avais de la chance que ce soit la première fois qu'il me savait m'être rendue ivre donc, il m'a laissé rester à la maison avec une gueule de bois.

Cela la blessa beaucoup qu'il dise ces mots. Premièrement parce que ils étaient faux et je ne pouvais pas croire que mon propre frère m'accuse de ce genre de chose. Mais aussi parce que je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité.

La vérité le blesserait tellement et lui donnerait un sentiment de culpabilité.

Le soleil filtrait à travers les arbres alors que je marchais dans le parc. C'était seulement un aperçu du soleil de cette matinée. J'avais l'habitude d'aimer marcher tôt vers l'école pour voir à quel point le soleil levant était beau mais maintenant, je ne ressentais pas la même chose.

Les arbres qui m'avaient fascinée semblaient ternes et ennuyeux. Le soleil brillant n'était plus magnifique. J'ai songé à faire demi-tour, à rentrer à la maison.

Alors, j'ai pensé à quel point ce serait difficile, de faire face à tout le monde. Cependant, je réalisais que je ne pouvais pas essayer d'éviter l'école pour toujours.

Je regardais la cour de l'école lorsque je vis Tomoyo et Syaoran se tenant à l'entrée. Ils étaient proche de l'autre, se touchant presque, se chuchotant des choses.

Une graine de doute germa en moi mais je l'éloignai. « Un pas à la fois, me suis-je dit. » Syaoran m'aperçut me dirigeant vers eux et il se précipita, sa voix criant mon nom.

Il s'arrêta devant moi. Ses yeux montraient son inquiétude.

Cependant, cela me sembla étrange. Car ce regard avait l'habitude d'attendrir mon cœur et de me donner des papillons. Maintenant, cela ne faisait que m'agacer.

Une pointe de peur me traversa. Perdais-je mes sentiments pour lui ? Est-ce que toute cette épreuve brisera nos liens ? Je tremblai mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Toutefois, je pense que Tomoyo si car elle marchait derrière lui.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Sakura ? J'ai été si inquiète quand tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels… »

Ces mots ne me touchèrent pas vraiment mais je fis un petit signe de la tête et j'ai forcé un sourire.

« C'est juste que je ne me sens bien tout de suite, mentis-je. »

Ses yeux brûlèrent plus profondément mon âme alors qu'il posait sa main sur mon front.

« Est-ce que tu te sens encore malade ? As-tu besoin de rentrer chez toi ? »

Durant un moment, j'ai considéré la proposition. Profondément considéré. La maison n'était peut-être pas aussi sûre qu'auparavant, mais c'était plus sûr qu'ici. Cependant, je me suis forcée à faire un signe de refus de la tête.

Je ne pouvais pas fuir éternellement.

Le reste de la journée fut un brouillard. Et je ne me sentais pas comme si j'avais prêté attention à la classe. Je pensais que la majorité de mes professeurs et camarades ne l'avaient remarqués, pensant que j'étais encore malade.

Je pensais que Professeur Terada a dit à Rika qu'il était fier de moi pour être venue à l'école alors que je semblais si malade. Je pouvais presque rire à l'ironie de cette déclaration.

Avant que je le sache, je marchais entre Tomoyo et Syaoran. Ils marchaient près de moi comme si j'allais m'effondrer à n'importe quel moment. Je les hais presque pour ça. Ils sont venus me rattraper après que je sois tombée si bas.

Je soupirai et changeai mon cartable de main. Je sentis Syaoran tendre la main pour prendre la mienne mais je le repoussai. Je le fuis du regard mais je pouvais sentir sa douleur irradier silencieusement.

Mon cœur se sentit déchiré. Je voulais le serrer si fort, qu'il me berce jusqu'à que la douleur s'en aille. Mais j'ai peur que si je le touche, j'allais le souiller.

Le souiller avec la peur qui n'existait pas il y a juste quelques jours. Le souiller avec ces cauchemars qui ne partaient jamais. Je l'aimais tant, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mes impuretés l'abattre.

J'ai avancé encore plus loin qu'avant.

Cette nuit alors que j'étais étendue dans mon lit, j'ai pensé à réveiller Kélo pour avoir de la compagnie. Alors, ce lit qui portait la puanteur du sexe ne serait plus si toxique et l'obscurité ne serait plus si terrifiante.

J'entendis une voiture conduire devant notre maison et vis les lumières passer ma fenêtre. À cause de notre barrière, le mur ressemblait à une cellule de prison. Une cellule sans aucune sortie possible. C'était comme si j'étais piégée.

Mais les lumières sont si vives…

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas l'être ?

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: J'ai republié ce chapitre puisqu'apparemment il y a eu un problème. Je n'ai pas reçu le mail qui dit qu'on a posté un chap :s. On verra bien cette fois! Désolée pour ceux qui seraient déçus! Cependant, l'uptade se tient toujours le 25 !


	4. Mercredi

**This Time Imperfect**

Chapitre Quatre: Mercredi

Ce matin, je me suis réveillée en criant.

Tout d'abord, je ne pouvais pas vraiment respirer et mon dos me faisait mal. J'ai découvert que j'étais en boule sur le sol, à côté du téléphone et du livre des cartes de Sakura. Kéro était encore sur la couverture car je ne l'avais pas encore réveillé.

J'ai continué à crier jusqu'à que Toya se rue dans ma chambre.

Il avait en main la batte de baseball que Papa lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire et il regardait les alentours avec une expression furieuse.

Il se précipita vers moi et il cria pratiquement :

« Que se passe-t-il Sakura ! »

Je me glaçai. Devais-je lui dire ? Non, Jamais.

Lui offrant un beau sourire, j'ai dû lui gémir que c'était un cauchemar. Techniquement, je disais la vérité. Mais ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais à nouveau sous la douche.

Cette fois, l'eau glaçait ma peau, la faisant picoter et la rendant engourdie. Je sentis que ça picotait à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur.

Ce que j'ai tu à Toya était que mes rêves n'étaient pas l'unique chose à m'effrayer. Je commençais à me terrifier moi-même.

Je marchai vers le miroir après ma douche, et pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de buée dessus. Mes yeux d'un vert terne me fixaient en retour. J'ai découvert que j'avais des larges poches en-dessous. Cela traversa mon esprit que j'aurai dû être mieux préparée à quelque chose comme ça.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester heureuse pour toujours…mais le savais-je réellement ?

Je me demandais si je serais à nouveau heureuse.

:--- :

Je marchais vers l'école avec Syaoran sans avoir pris de petit-déjeuner (1).

D'habitude, mon père le faisait et ce matin, Toya ne l'a pas préparé donc j'ai décidé que je pourrais faire sans. Je n'ai pas vraiment non plus dit Bonjour à Maman parce que j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait se sentir honteuse si elle pouvait me voir.

Je sentais l'aura de Syaoran à côté de la mienne, et je sus qu'il m'envoyait des regards inquiets.

Cela devrait me réconforter, me faire savoir qu'il prenait encore soin de moi, mais à la place, cela me rendit furieuse. Comment pouvait-il être inquiet à propos de mon bien-être alors que je lui mentais ? Alors que je n'étais pas restée pure pour lui et que je l'avais probablement terriblement blessé ! Je l'avais trahi et il m'aimait encore…

Alors j'ai réalisé. J'allais devoir lui dire.

Ma gorge s'obstrua et je sentis son regard s'intensifier alors que je serrai mes poings. Il ne le méritait pas ! Pas du tout !

« Arrête de te sentir désolé pour moi Li-San !criai-je avant que je ne puisse arrêter les mots. »

Il me fixa, les yeux élargis et son corps secoué. Li-San ? Nous avons été en couple si longtemps et j'étais retournée au langage formel que nous utilisions auparavant. Je sentis les regrets commencer à m'inonder, submergeant les autres sentiments d'auto-pitié.

« Désolée Syaoran-kun. J'ai -»

Il me coupa. « Tout va bien. »

:--- :

Je me tenais devant Tomoyo et me balançai d'un pied à l'autre inconfortablement. Elle était en train de me parler mais je ne l'entendais pas vraiment. Je trouvais que nos discutions stupides n'étaient plus intéressantes à présent.

Je pensais à combien cette journée à l'école avait été horrible. Je croyais que les professeurs savaient que je n'étais plus malade car Tereda m'a reprochée de ne pas prêter attention. Par-dessus tout, les choses entre Syaoran et moi ont été très difficiles.

Tomoyo me regarda et sembla réaliser que je ne l'écoutais pas.

« Sakura-Chan ?demanda-t-elle, penchant sa tête sur un côté. »

Je me réveillai, un peu étourdie. Je m'excusai rapidement et tentai de sourire. Je vis son sourire mais c'était un sourire inquiet. C'était le sourire qu'elle faisait quand elle savait que je mentais.

Tomoyo saisit ma main.

« Ton frère a appelé ma mère aujourd'hui. Il a suggéré que tu restes chez moi pour les prochaines nuits. »

J'étais confuse. « Pourquoi ?demandai-je. »

Elle me dit que c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Qu'il avait remarqué que je dormais mal et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester éveillé jusqu'à 3 heures du matin pour venir à mes appels.

Cela me blessa intérieurement, mais je ne le montrai pas.

Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas prendre des responsabilités pour moi maintenant que j'ai été introduite dans la réalité et que je ne suis plus sa petite enthousiaste de sœur.

Je fixai le sol, sans même le réaliser.

TO BE CONTINUED

(1) Ce qui équivaut au déjeuner pour les québécois et autres.


	5. Jeudi

**This Time Imperfect**

Chapitre Cinq : Jeudi

:--- :

Ses mains me touchèrent à nouveau.

Elles étaient froides et moites. Et je remuai et me retournai pour me libérer de cette cage de tourment. Je me sentis crier, « NON ! » mais je savais qu'aucun bruit ne sortait de ma bouche.

Alors que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes, mes yeux s'ouvrèrent brusquement.

Cela me prit quelques instants à comprendre que j'étais dans la chambre de Tomoyo. Le livre de Sakura était posé sur la table de nuit et le réveil faisait tic-tac silencieusement.

J'enlevai mon sweat-shirt. J'haletai, mais bientôt, ma respiration redevint normale et je m'extirpai du lit chaud. Je marchai jusqu'à la large fenêtre près du lit et regardai les étoiles.

Les étoiles étaient si magnifiques, mais si éloignées.

Elles explosaient, mais vous ignoriez si elles avaient déjà disparues depuis des milliers d'années. C'était le temps que la lumière prenait pour nous atteindre.

Du coin des yeux, je vis une lumière et je baissai le regard. Je vis deux personnes, une marchant vers la porte d'entrée et l'autre se tenant sur les marches du porche.

Me demandant qui pouvait venir à 1 :02 du matin, je me retournai vers ma porte et mis mes chaussons. Ouvrant silencieusement la porte, j'avançai à pas feutrés jusqu'au vestibule. Lorsque je fus dans l'escalier, j'entendis des voix.

« Je suis tellement inquiète pour elle, fit la voix douce de Tomoyo. Elle n'agit pas comme d'habitude. »

Puis je vis des cheveux bruns. C'était Syaoran. Que faisait-il ici ?

« Je sais. Aujourd'hui, quand nous marchions vers l'école, elle m'a appelé Li-San,comme lorsque nous étions enfants. Elle m'a dit de ne pas me sentir désolé pour elle, lui confia-t-il. »

Je sentis un tiraillement d'angoisse au ton de sa voix. Sa voix était si triste, ses mots doux teintés par la simple douleur de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

Soupirant, je plaçai mes mains sur le mur et me demandai si je devrais signaler ma présence auprès d'eux.

La pensée m'effleura mais repartit aussitôt que je vis Tomoyo mettre ses bras autour du torse de Syaoran. Il plaça ses bras autour de ses épaules et le petit sentiment d'angoisse se mua en colère. Je me sentis secouée.

Après quelques instants où mon corps entier se contorsionna de douleur, j'étais venue à la folle conclusion que Syaoran me trompait. Mais pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'il m'aimait…Je l'aimais si fort...Comment Tomoyo pouvait-elle me faire ça ! Avant que mes respirations pénibles deviennent bruyantes, je fis volte-face et courus pratiquement jusqu'à la chambre, mes yeux déjà embués par les larmes.

Quand j'entrai à l'intérieur, je me sentis soudainement comme si cet endroit était une cage. Une cage de mensonges et de vérités non dites. Je me précipitai vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit ; Sortir de l'écran comme Tomoyo le faisait lorsque nous voulions nous re-glisser dans l'école primaire. Ensuite, nous allions sur son toit.

Mais maintenant, je m'envolai vers la liberté.

Je me retrouvai sur le rebord de la fenêtre du second étage. Environ un mètre vingt en dessous de moi se trouve un rebord donc je me suis laissée tomber.

L'air glacé mordit ma peau nue. Je portais uniquement le sweat-shirt et le pantalon rose pâle que Tomoyo m'avait laissé emprunter. Je regardai le sol et me sentis sauter avant que je ne laisse l'inquiétude prendre le dessus.

Mon genou heurta durement le sol mais je me relevai et courus pour passer la sécurité. Je connaissais le garde, Eiro Kondo, depuis mes jeunes jours. Il savait que j'aimais me promener pour me clarifier l'esprit donc il me laissa passer devant lui sans même m'arrêter.

Je sentis mes jambes partir : je courais, courais éternellement.

Cela ne me venait pas à l'esprit de savoir pourquoi je courais ; tout ce à quoi je pensais était Syaoran. Etais-je stupide pour ne pas voir qu'il me trompait ? Il ne me tromperait jamais….Il m'aimait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il devait m'aimer…

Mon esprit me disait que je ne méritais pas son amour. J'étais maintenant une salope impure. Je supposais que peut-être je devrais me retirer et laisser Tomoyo et Syaoran avoir l'autre ! Ils méritaient tous deux d'être heureux… Mais lorsque cet ultime moment arriverait, je me demandai si je ne pouvais pas simplement le laisser partir ainsi, Syaoran marchant main dans la main avec Tomoyo.

Mes poumons commencèrent à brûler. Ma poitrine me blessait énormément mais je l'ignorais.

Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était que je l'aimais. Je l'aimais si fort !

_: Ses mains sont partout sur moi._

_Sales…_

_Sales…_

_**Sales… !**_

Alors que mes souvenirs douloureux refaisaient surface, je courais à travers les bois, le vent et les branches piquant ma chair. Cela brûlait horriblement, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur dans mon cœur.

J'atteignis enfin du sable doux et trouvai difficile de courir dessus.

Mes chevilles cédèrent et je tombai, ayant tout juste le temps de mettre mes mains devant mon visage. J'entendis le son des vagues et réalisai que j'étais sur la plage, à environ cinq kilomètres de la maison de Tomoyo.

Le sable était vraiment froid…

Mes oreilles tintaient…

À nouveau, je savais que j'étais presque innocente.

TO BE CONTINUED

NDT: Prochaine update le 5 Octobre! Merci encore à Servilus pour ses reviews! J'aimerai quand même que tout le monde dise son avis. Ca me déprime.

Merci encore à Cely pour la correction!


	6. Vendredi

**This Time Imperfect**

Chapitre Six : _Vendredi_

:--- :

Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, j'ai remarqué que mon corps était engourdi. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment sentir quoi que ce soit jusqu'à qu'une vague s'écrase sur mon pied nu. L'eau n'était pas froide, elle était glacée.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je vis du sable. Le soleil brille et ma main est bleue.

Me redressant, j'aperçus le bleu brillant de l'océan.

Je savais, non en regardant autour mais par instinct, que personne n'était sur la plage. Nous étions en Septembre et cette période de l'année était passée et terminée. Ces temps de bonheur étaient souillés à présent.

Je me forçai à adopter une position assise et mes chevilles me firent mal. Je vis et observai la façon dont mon pied était étrangement tordu. Me penchant, je le remis en place, criant aussi fort que je le pouvais. (1)

Des larmes piquèrent mes yeux tandis que la douleur réveillait mon cerveau. Je remarquai que mes bras avaient des coupures et entailles à cause des arbres. Et que j'avais une ecchymose au genou après mon saut pour m'enfuir de la maison de Tomoyo.

Alors que je regardai la plage, je me revis petite fille.

Je me vis, moi et Toya dans les vagues, lui essayant de m'apprendre à nager. Je vis mon père rire, tenant la photo de ma mère ainsi, elle pouvait nous voir aussi.

Je me vis moi et ma classe sur une autre plage, jouant au volley-ball. Je me rappelais que c'était lors de ce même voyage scolaire que j'avais capturé la Carte de Clow « Erase ». Je me sentis brûler d'envie à ces jours anciens.

Si je regardais les douces vagues, si j'essayais suffisamment fort, je pouvais voir Syaoran se tenir au bord de l'océan, sa main tendue vers moi, souriant comme il l'avait fait un petit moment après que nous ayons capturé la carte « Hope ».

Je sentis un vent d'un froid vif atteindre mes bras, et ces jours chauds disparaissaient avec l'Hiver. J'entendis des pas venir vers moi et je pus sentir l'aura des personnes.

Le temps qu'ils s'assoient à côté de moi, j'avais déjà prononcé leur nom…

« Kéro…Yué… »

Je sentais la puissante magie du Soleil de Kéro à ma droite mélangée à la magie froide de la Lune de Yué à ma gauche. Kéro était en sa véritable forme pour une fois.

« Beaucoup de personnes sont inquiètes à ton sujet »déclara Kéro, essayant de rendre coupable. »

Cependant, je pouvais sentir qu'il était réellement inquiet pour moi parce qu'il tournait autour de moi, essayant de me redonner de la chaleur. Mes pieds et mains étaient sérieusement bleuis, et je suppose que mes lèvres également.

Ma peau était aussi très pâle car je n'avais pas mangé de toute la journée d'hier.

« Tomoyo avait une crise de nerfs, le gamin semblait sur le point de mourir et ton frère était allongé sur le canapé, se rongeant les ongles…continua-t-il. »

« Ton père est même revenu plus tôt d'Europe parce qu'il avait senti que quelque chose allait mal avant même que Toya ne l'appelle, finit Yué. »

« Vous auriez pu dire que j'allais bien…murmurai-je, ma voix me semblant étrangère. »

Le son était faible et rauque. À présent, Yué me fixait.

« Non nous ne pouvions pas. »

Je le regardai.

« Je n'ai pas du tout pu sentir ton aura la nuit dernière. Je suis allé à la maison de Tomoyo et découvert que tu n'avais pas réveillé Kéro depuis plusieurs jours. Pourtant, tu étais portée disparue, déclara Yué. »

« Nous avons pensé que tu avais péri, chuchota douloureusement Kéro. »

Si j'avais pu ressentir quelque chose, j'étais certaine que je me serais sentie comme si quelqu'un avait planté un couteau en métal tranchant dans ma gorge et arraché mon estomac.

« Lorsque nous sommes allés au rez-de-chaussée, nous avons trouvé Tomoyo et Syaoran qui parlaient assis sur le canapé. Je pense que Li-San a failli mourir quand nous lui avons dit que tu n'étais nul part là-bas et que nous ne sentions pas ton aura, me dit Yué, croisant ses mains autour de ses genoux. »

Ses longs cheveux argentés étaient doucement fouettés par le vent. J'eus un regard noir et me tournai vers l'océan.

« Je m'en bats les couilles, dis-je, ma voix si mordante que je savais que cela ne pouvait pas être moi. Je ne pouvais pas parler à mes gardiens ainsi…jamais. Yué me fixa impassiblement, mais je savais que les yeux de Kéro étaient exorbités.

« Je ne mérite ni Syaoran ni Tomoyo. Je ne mérite aucun d'entre vous ! criai-je, ma voix se brisant par l'émotion malgré mes efforts pour la garder monotone. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?demanda Kéro. »

Je choisis de rester silencieuse. Devais-je leur dire ?

« Kéro, gémis-je, ce n'est pas moi. »

Yué m'observa, se demandant ce que je voulais dire. Si c'était juste une littérale copie ou si c'était juste une forme de discours.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire moi-même puisque je n'en étais pas certaine.

« Il y a juste une semaine, j'étais la fille enthousiaste, que rien ne pouvait renverser. Je me tenais sur un pilier d'innocence. J'avais mon Syaoran-Kun, vous deux, Tomoyo-Chan et ma famille… »

Mes yeux commencèrent à se déformer par les larmes. Je ne me préoccupai pas à les essuyer.

« Que s'est-il passé ?demanda Yué, insensible mais inquiet comme lui seul peut le faire. »

« Je suis tombée. »

_: Les murs de l'hôpital blanc n'avaient pas de défauts._

_Ils étaient parfaits et lisses. Je voyais le vieux docteur dire à mon père que je n'étais plus vierge. Je le voyais s'énerver et s'enfuir, laissant Syaoran derrière lui._

_Il me demandait pourquoi…pourquoi…_

_Syaoran partait enfin. Je le vis sortir de la pièce et ne pas jeter un seul regard en arrière. La porte se fermait et tout volait en éclats, se brisait. Les murs n'étaient plus parfaits ou lisses. Ils étaient effrités et tachés de gris. Tout devenait rose…_

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi. » ;_

Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi.

Leur pitié n'était pas seulement dans leur voix, elle était dans leur aura et odeur. Cela me força à me remettre sur mes pieds, tremblant un peu. Yué me rattrapa mais je le repoussai.

« Je dois aller à l'école, dis-je, ignorant ce que je faisais. »

Je ne pouvais pas rentrer à la maison ; je ne pouvais pas aller chez Tomoyo. Je savais que tout le monde devait probablement me haïr à cause des problèmes que j'ai provoqués. Cependant, ça valait mieux car cela atténuera la douleur qu'ils ressentiront lorsque je leur avouerai la vérité. Je devrai le dire à quelqu'un à un moment ou à un autre.

Toute cette douleur que j'avais gardée en moi fut comme prête à exploser et j'étais incapable de la retenir. Je m'effondrai contre la fourrure chaude de Kéro et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou.

« Oh Kéro-Chan !criai-je, me sentant faible et vulnérable. Ca fait si mal ! »

Je sentis une main sur mon dos et la voix de Yué me demander. « De quoi ? »

Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus respirer à cause des larmes. « Mon cœur ! sanglotai-je. Mon corps…C'est comme s'il me touchait encore ! »

Je n'ai pas réalisé que trop tard que l'information m'avait échappée. Je sentis Kéro se raidir et les yeux de Yué se plisser.

« Qui ?demanda-t-il. »

« J'ignore qui ! »

J'avais pratiquement crié, me détachant de Kéro et stabilisant mon poids grâce à mes poignets. Je vis les larmes salées toucher le sable et disparaître comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là.

« Mon frère a organisé une fête, tu t'en souviens Yué ? Yukito était ivre et j'ai fait rentrer Kéro dans le livre…Il est venu dans ma chambre alors que je dormais… »

Kéro était maintenant complètement fou.

« Quelqu'un a osé toucher mon maître !hurla-t-il. Un salaud t'a blessée ? »

Je tressaillis et murmurai. « Qui aimerait quelqu'un d'aussi impure que moi… ? »

Avant que je ne perde connaissance, Yué semblait extrêmement agacé et Kéro tremblait de fureur. Cependant, pour quelques raisons, j'avais toujours senti qu'ils étaient fous de moi…

Mais je savais que j'avais mérité leur haine.

TO BE CONTINUED

(1) Ici, je pense que Sakura s'est déboitée la cheville car sinon elle ne pourrait pas le remettre.

NDT: Désolée pour cette uptade à huit heures du soir mais je n'ai pas pu accéder à mon ordinateur avant. Je remercie tous les reviewers et encourage tout le monde à appuyer sur petit bouton ;) !Merci encore à Cely!

DERNIERE UPDATE LE MARDI 10 OCTOBRE 2006!


	7. Samedi

**This Time Imperfect**

Chapitre Sept : _Samedi_

XxX

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je ne me sentais pas mieux.

Mon corps était comme une douleur diffuse de vide.

Malgré la distance, j'entendis un doux beep régulier qui m'informa que je devais être dans un hôpital.

Tout était blanc, mais avec des défauts, comme dans mon rêve.

Doucement, je regagnai mes sensations. C'était comme si quelqu'un pinçait durement ma chair et enfonçait des aiguilles dans mon pied. Cependant, j'ignorai la douleur et regardai autour.

Cela me prit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'assis dans la chaise à côté de moi. Cela me prit encore plus longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de mon père…Je ne pensais pas l'avoir vu aussi vieux avant cela. Comme s'il venait de mourir…

« Papa ?murmurai-je, m'étranglant presque à ce petit mot. »

Mon corps entier était raide et tendu. Comme si la Carte Shadow m'avait engloutie ou quelque chose comme ça. Je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir et m'observer tousser durant un moment, se demandant si je l'avais réellement appelé. Une fois que ma toux s'est apaisée et que je me sois rallongée, il se leva, paraissant comme si quelqu'un venait de lui sauver la vie.

« Pourquoi'suis'à ?tentai-je de demander, mais ma voix sortit horriblement déformée comme si j'étais un de ces adolescents ivres à la soirée de Toya. » (_pourquoi je suis là?)_

Il eut un regard confus durant une seconde.

« Tu l'ignores ? »

Je secouai ma tête, ne faisant pas confiance à mes mots.

« Yué t'a trouvée sur une plage. Ils ont dit qu'ils ont détecté ton aura plus tôt dans la matinée. Pourtant, durant un moment…nous avions été incapables de sentir ta simple présence, dit-il gravement. »

J'eus un regard absent et regagnai mes souvenirs sur ce qui s'était passé. La dernière semaine était comme une forme confuse dans un ancien livre que j'avais lu lors de mes années de primaire.

« Je 'ensais qu'Eriol t'vais 'onné des 'ouvoirs. Ainsi tu 'ouvais me 'entir, bégayai-je, me référant au moment où Eriol avait offert la moitié de ses pouvoirs à mon père. »(_je pensais qu'Eriol t'avais donné des pouvoirs. Ainsi tu pouvais me sentir)_

Pour quelques raisons, mes mots mal articulés énervèrent mon père. Il se releva brusquement de sa chaise où il venait de s'asseoir. Ses yeux flamboyaient. J'ai découvert que je ne m'en préoccupai pas autant que je devrais le faire : JE me sentais plutôt lassée de cette situation.

« Sakura ! Nous avons pensé que tu étais morte ! Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça !cria-t-il, ses mains s'agitant. »

J'entendis du remue-ménage provenant de dehors et la voix de Yukito dire : « _Hey ! Je pense que Sakura est réveillée ! »_

Je fixai mon père.

« On' ils dit aut' 'hose ?demandai-je. »(_Ont-ils dit autre chose?)  
_

« Qui ? »

« Kéro…Yué…répondis-je, le regard fuyant. »

Que se passerait-il s'ils avaient déjà avoué ? Que se passerait-il si Syaoran savait déjà que je n'avais pas été fidèle ? Je me sentis commencer à respirer lourdement et le beep régulier de la machine s'accéléra. Je commençai à essayer de m'asseoir. Mon père parut inquiet donc il remit rapidement sur mes coussins.

« Non, ils n'ont rien dit d'autre, me dit-il à voix basse. »

Je lui obéis et me laissai retomber, les coussins engloutissant mon corps entier. Je me sentis vraiment chaude comme si j'étais retournée dans mes rêves. J'ignore pourquoi mais savoir que personne ne savait encore était si réconfortant. Je sentis mes yeux devenir lourds, et je serais tombée endormie mais la porte s'ouvrit et Tomoyo, Yukito et Syaoran rentrèrent.

Ils semblaient tous si inquiets, mais le visage de Syaoran revient encore dans mon esprit. Ses yeux étaient sombres et ses sourcils étaient froncés d'inquiétude. Les yeux de Tomoyo paraissaient rougis comme si elle avait pleuré.

Quand ont-ils commencé à se préoccuper autant de moi ?

Je leur fis un sourire doux mais Toya entra. Il semblaient ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours…Il se dirigea vers moi, saisit ma main, et laissa ses cheveux recouvrir son visage. Ainsi je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux. Mais ses mains tremblaient.

« Toya ?demandai-je doucement. »

« Je sais Sakura, murmura-t-il et je sentis mes yeux s'élargir. »

Je savais de quoi il parlait. Je sentis la peur s'accroitre en moi. Le dirait-il à tout le monde ? Non, NON ! Il ne pouvait pas.

Je retirai ma main de la sienne et lui tournai le dos. Je savais que je ne devrais pas le punir mais il NE POUVAIT PAS leur dire. Jamais ! Cela les forcerait à me prendre en pitié.

« Comment ?demandai-je. »

À cet instant, je n'étais capable que de phrases monosyllabiques. J'étais effrayée…vraiment effrayée. Yukito était à ma gauche et Syaoran au bout du lit tandis que Tomoyo se tenait à côté de mon père.

Je savais qu'ils se demandaient tous de quoi Toya parlait.

« Je l'ai découvert par un ami. »

Yukito m'observa et pouvait dire que j'étais sur le point de pleurer. Il força un sourire.

« C'était une personne que nous n'avons jamais rencontrée. »

Fujitaka se rapprocha de Tomoyo.

« De quoi les garçons parlent-ils ?demanda-t-il, paraissant vraiment coléreux. »

« Sakura, hé bien, Sakura a été-, commença Toya, coupé par Yukito qui leva sa main. »

« Je pense que ce n'est pas à toi de le dire, déclara Yukito, me fixant. »

Cela me surprit un peu. Comment Yukito pouvait-il savoir que j'avais peur qu'ils sachent ? Je sus plus tard que c'était l'air sur mon visage. Il m'a dit que je semblais paralysée de peur.

Me relevant, je me sentis soudainement extrêmement fatiguée. Non, pas exactement fatiguée, plus ou moins nauséeuse. Comme si tout était tournait autour de moi. Fixant Syaoran, il fut à mes côtés en un instant, juste là où je ne souhaitais pas l'avoir.

Je ne voulais pas leur dire…Mais je devais le faire.

Je ne suis pas une personne qui garde ses sentiments enfermés à l'intérieur. Rien n'y remédiait si ce n'est avouer. J'étais apeurée, me demandant si Syaoran me rejetterait pour Tomoyo, si mon Père me désavouerait ou quelque chose… Mais lorsque j'ai pensé à quel point j'avais peur, je me suis rappelée à quel point eux étaient inquiets.

Peut-être pourront-ils m'aider. Juste…Peut-être.

Donc, je décidai de leur avouer. Je pris une profonde inspiration et tentais d'ignorer mon cœur qui me disait de ne pas le faire. Je fixai mes genoux durant une bonne minute, avant de me confesser assez fort pour qu'ils puissent tous entendre…

« J'ai été violée. »

XxX

**Trois mois plus tard**

M'asseyant sur mon lit, je souris à Syaoran.

Nous sommes sur mon lit, et nous jouons au jeu de course de voiture de Kéro. Cela avait débuté assez innocemment. Il avait prétendu être capable de me battre à n'importe quel jeu vidéo. Maintenant, c'était un championnat de celui-qui-gagnerait-le-plus-de-jeux-vidéos.

Il se penche et mord ses lèvres. Je gigote. J'appuie sur le bouton X de ma manette, ce qui fait accélérer ma voiture. Il grogne doucement, et la ligne d'arrivée est en vue.

« Je vais t'avoir !lui cris-je, jetant ma voiture sur la gauche et le faisant faire une embardée. »

J'exulte, « Victoire ! » alors que ma voiture bleue passe la ligne d'arrivée. Syaoran met ses mains sur ses yeux et crie un petit non, retombant sur mon lit.

Tomoyo entre dans ma chambre avec trois tasses de thé, souriante.

« Je suppose que tu as gagné Sakura-Chan ?demande-t-elle. »

Je glousse de rire et mets mes pouces en l'air. Syaoran me jette un regard plein de mauvaise foi.

« Je t'ai laissée gagner, dit-il. »

Je mets mes mains sur ses côtes, le faisant se tortiller.

« C'est ça !cris-je, le chatouillant un peu plus. »

Syaoran se révèle être une des personnes les plus chatouilleuses que je connaisse. Tomoyo et moi sommes les seules personnes à le savoir. Nous commençons à rire jusqu'à que la voix de Kéro nous interrompt.

« J'essaye de dormir ! »

Je ris et regarde l'heure. 2 :17 PM.

Regardant Tomoyo, je souris mais je sens la joie en moi s'affaisser.

« Calme-toi Sakura… me dis-je. »

Je ne peux pas croire que cela fait déjà 3 mois.

Après que j'ai dit à tout le monde ce qui était arrivé, la vie était devenue plus facile à supporter. Toya continue à se sentir coupable, et parce qu'il se blâmait seul, mon père ne l'a jamais puni. J'ai découvert que Syaoran ne me rejetait pas mais me laissait pleurer dans ses bras.

Il ne s'est jamais fatigué de me supporter, me voyant pleurer et crier. Tomoyo a également était d'un grand soutien. Et quand Yukito et Toya ont découvert qui m'avait violée, un homme nommé Naraku Motagawa, ils (avec Syaoran) ont failli le tuer.

« Sakura-Chan ? »

La voix de Syaoran interrompt mes pensées. Il se tient maintenant devant moi, me tendant une main.

« Nous avons promis à Rika et Naoko d'aller voir ce film, tu t'en rappelles ? »

Je souris et attrape sa main, le laissant me relever.

C'est une magnifique journée…le Soleil est chaud, et les arbres sont à nouveau beaux. Regardant mes amis, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir heureuse. Je ne suis pas seule.

Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qui est arrivé, et que je ne pourrais jamais pardonner Naraku de ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais cependant, je peux redémarrer. Je tends le bras et attrape la main de Syaoran, lui souriant.

Il se pencha et embrassa ma joue.

La vie est à nouveau un rêve, mais cette fois, je n'ai pas à être inquiète de me réveiller. Cette fois, je n'ai pas à me soucier d'être imparfaite ou pure. Cette fois, je peux être moi-même.

La vie est courte, mais je vivrai pleinement le temps qui m'a été accordé, je le jure…

C'est tout ce qui compte vraiment.

**THE END**

Note de la Traductrice :

Je remercie encore DXM Junkie pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire. Je remercie tous les reviewers. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette fic ! Et bien entendu, Merci Cely pour m'avoir corrigée ! Laisse une petite note ;) !

Et je compte faire une pause avant de recommencer à traduire ! 2 semaines peut-être !

Merci de soutenir SakuraTranslators ! Si vous souhaitez devenir membre, envoyez un mail à sakuratranslators (arobase mais ff refuse )  
yahoo.fr ou alors envoyez une review !

Bisoux tout le monde !

Panthere

NdCely: Lol, corriger c'est un grand mot non ? Une phrase à traduire parfois et trois fautes qui se courent après avec toi c'était du tout cuit . Mais je fais une annonce, je prends le job de bêta lectrice donc si on veut mes services c'est à (pour 500€ le mot, ça va ?) Puis moi aussi je vais faire ma traduction, mais j'ai pas la même force que Panthere. Cely


End file.
